


glitter and shimmer

by Nerlune



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Halloween, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, there are no gender roles here, vax dont give no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerlune/pseuds/Nerlune
Summary: The biggest party of the year, and he has to go. Why does he let his sister talk him into things?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Halloween. It's very unedited, sooo...

“You owe me, brother.” Her voice is smug.

 

“And this is really how you want to ask for payment, sister, really?” He knows his own voice is sort of petulant, but his sister is being ridiculous.

 

“Did you expect any less from me?” She raises her eyebrow at him and with a cheeky giggle she continues, “Plus, I got this outfit before Kiki told me she wanted to do a couples costume.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me want to do it any more?”

 

“Well, no. But, I don’t care. And you know how hard it is to say no to Keyleth.” She rolls her eyes and tosses a bundle of clothing over to him. “Now, try it on. We still have a few days until the party, so if it doesn’t fit just right then we’ll have to get Kiki to fix it for us. Now, shoo, go!”

 

Reluctantly, he takes the bundle and sighs heavily. He does owe his sister, and the costume can’t be that bad, right?

 

“That’s right, brother. You know I’m always right.” And once again her voice is smug.

 

“Oh shut up, Vex’ahlia.” And with a glare toward his twin, he stalks to the bathroom and slams the door. He starts to pull at the pile of fabric to separate it and with every item he unfolds he becomes more uncomfortable. The first item is a slinky, forest green dress with long sleeves and a deep v-neck. He looks at it, pokes it, stares at it some more and sighs heavily. There’s a legit leather harness thing that’s supposed to go around his chest, he assume- it would probably look good on someone with boobs he thinks. A little hat falls out of the harness when he picks it up and he lets loose a laugh. Robin Hood, really Vex’ahlia? The last thing he picks up are silky, dark green stockings and a garter belt.

 

“No!” It’s almost torn out of his throat.

 

“Yes!” Her voice is annoyingly smug, damn it.

 

“Vex’ahlia!”

 

“Vax’ildan!” Now she’s just mocking him.

 

With a small growl, he strips. Angrily throwing his clothes to the side and grabbing the garter belt. He doesn’t even want to go to this party, and now he has to wear something he’ll probably look ridiculous in?

 

It takes a few minutes, but he finally has everything on and he resolutely ignores the bathroom mirror as he walks out. He can’t deny that the soft fabric feels really nice on him, but he’s upset that he’s going to go embarrass himself in front of a bunch of people. And when he steps out, there’s more people there. 

 

Keyleth is standing right next to his sister, like always. She has a grin on her face and he can see the sewing basket in her left hand. Sitting on a stool on the other side of his sister is Pike who is also grinning. 

 

Furious he glares at his sister then has to blink harshly at the flash of light from his sisters camera that almost blinds him.

 

“Marvelous, brother!” She wiggles free from Keyleth and walks towards him, “Although, the boxers do take away from the affect. We’ll have to take you shopping for some real underwear.”

 

“Oh, shut up Vex’ahlia. You _know_ I have real underwear.” He slaps her hand away from where she’s pulling at the dress, “This isn’t the first time I’ve worn a dress. I just don’t want to wear it to the biggest fucking party of the year.”

 

“Damn, I can see your nipples. You should wear a pastie so the rings don’t show.” And she’s ignoring him and continuing to pull and poke at his costume, “And you’ll need to shave your legs. And your chest hair, it’s doing that weird 13 year old mustache thing.” She finally stops in front of him and grins before twisting to smile prettily at Keyleth.

 

“Oh Kiki!” Her voice sings out. “See anything that can be fixed?” Keyleth walks up, almost skipping in her giddiness and he hears Pike’s voice call out.

 

“Turn around for me, Vax, let me see that ass!” He covers his face with his hand but does indeed do a turn for Pike, the short woman too intimidating to really deny. He feels better when she whistles and with a small laugh he faces his sister and her girlfriend again. Their eyes are dancing, bright and happy. So with an internal sigh he let’s the embarrassment hide underneath his happiness from making his friends laugh and smile.

 

He almost regrets it when he sees his sisters grinning face. 

 

“I don’t care that you have underwear. I want to go shopping, and you’re going to come with.” She kisses Keyleth on the cheek and continues, “Do you think you could make the arms a bit bigger? They look like they’re going to rip.” Then she gets close to Keyleth’s ear and whispers. He watches warily as the red-heads face lights up and a similar evil look enters her eye. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I can do that. Yes, Vex, that’s a great idea.” Keyleth is flickering her eyes towards him and she raises a hand and twirls her finger around and with another sigh he turns so his back is facing her. After a few moments he turns back and speaks before anyone can tell him to do anything else.

 

“I am going to change, now. If I need to be measured it better happen in the next 10 seconds or it’s not happening at all.” He glares at his sister and watches as Keyleth takes out a measuring tape from her hoodie pocket and quickly steps towards him. She grabs his arms and measures his bicep, then his forearm. Then she winks at him- it’s a terrible wink but it’s Keyleth so it’s cute rather than sad- and measures around his ass to the front. 

 

“Alright grumpy pants, go away go away. I got everything I need.” So he turns back to the door and once it’s closed he hastily changes out of the costume and puts his regular jeans and jacket on. When he steps out his sister is whispering with the two other women and they’re giggling. 

 

“Let’s go shopping, Vex’ahlia. I have work the next two days.” She raises a finger for his silence and with an irritated raise of his brow he stalks forward, leans down just slightly then moves forward quick enough to hit her around her waist and lift her up over his shoulder.

 

“Brother! Vax’ildan! You put me down right now. You jerk!” And so he drops her, right next to her shoes.

 

“Let’s go.” He shouts over his shoulder to the other women, “Are you coming?”

 

“I’m gonna stay here and take advantage of your Netflix!” Pike’s excited and he hears the tv turn on. 

 

“I’ve got to fix the costume! Have fun, twins!” Keyleth already sounds distracted.

 

His sister already has her shoes on and when she stand up to glare at him all he does is smirk.

 

“You asshole. Let’s go. And for that stunt you’re coming with me to fix those damn eyebrows of yours.” 

 

They walk down to the parking garage and hop into their beat up little car and drive to the mall. It’s quiet besides their bickering and it passes quickly with the rain sliding down the windshield windows. 

 

His sister takes his hand and pulls him to the salon she always goes to. She’s smiling but the strength in her grip suggests that if he tries and run he wouldn’t succeed. Wincing, he speaks up:

 

“You know I don’t mind this whole part, sister. I don’t need you to dig your claws in me to keep me here.” She turns to him and frowns a bit.

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you since you started the new job. I thought you might rather rest than come do this with me.” He hears her voice shake, just the littlest amount, before continuing in her strong tone. “Now, no more talk. We’re here and this is calm, quiet time.” She rushes a little quicker and almost explodes into the shop.

 

“Zahra, darling!” Her voice is doing the happy sing-song thing again. “My brother and I are here for a waxing!” There are people sitting in the salon chairs getting their hair done, but there’s two to the 4 workers and, luckily, he sees that Zahra isn’t busy. He moves to his sisters side and elbows her in the side.

 

“I thought this was calm, quiet time Vex’ahlia?”

 

But he’s ignored as Zahra has already grabbed his sister and hugged her tightly before leaning away and smiling happily at the two of us. 

 

“Of course, darling. Come on to the back, you know the drill.” And they do, because they come here every other week- most of the time, he feels bad knowing that he’s missed it for the past two months because of his new job. 

 

It doesn’t take long for his sister to settle in on the table used for waxing and he vaguely listens to his sister and her friend gossip while thinking about the day. He doesn’t mind that he’s wearing a dress as his costume, him and his twin are practically the same size so they share clothes all the time. He doesn’t even mind the stockings, since they feel nice on his legs. He just doesn’t want to be surrounded by all the people that will be at the party. Doesn’t want to subject himself to the possibility of people finding him lacking in any way, especially in such a large, public venue. 

 

Thinking about it makes his hands shake a little and he’s thankful when it’s his turn to get his eyebrows waxed. The drone of his sister and Zahra speaking lulls him and the repetitive movement and heat of the wax makes his hands finally stop shaking. Once they’re done, he’s able to walk to the front to pay with a smile on his face and the fears from the party buried deep in his stomach. He gets a hug goodbye from Zahra, then they’re walking to the mall next door for an underwear store.

 

“Why do I need more underwear?” He asks.

 

“Because, it will make you feel better. And, I want another pair.”

 

It doesn’t take long for them to decide on stuff to buy. He used to feel weird about buying underwear with his sister, but honestly it makes her happy to do stuff with him and since they’re so busy with jobs and school, shopping tends to be the only free time they have to just be together.

 

She ends up buying a bra that’s a bright, deep blue that glimmers in the light with matching boyshorts. And he ends up with a shimmery purple lace set that feels soft against his fingers.

 

Despite that, he’s glad to be home after it. It felt nice to hang out with his sister again. Work has really been kicking his ass lately and he didn’t realize just how much he missed her. So when they’re driving back to the apartment he tells himself he’ll stop complaining about the party. 

 

But, that doesn’t mean he won’t be pranking her for making him do it in the first place.  
\--------------------------------  
They only have a few hours until the party, and Pike, Keyleth, and Vex were all getting ready. All he hears is giggling in their room as he’s cooking a carb heavy meal for them. Not with spaghetti noodles, though. He shudders. Those are always the worst to puke up. 

 

“Ladies! Get your asses out here, dinners ready!” All he does is take some bowls down and starts to fill his own. He’s not a very good cook, but it’s easy to make pasta and throw some veggies in it, so that’s what he did. He’s leaning up against the counter and eating his food as they come out. They’re all in just tank-tops and underwear with their hair wrapped up in towels and faces fresh from the face-masks they had insisted he do with them earlier. They thank him as they huddle around and start eating from their bowls. 

 

Him and Vex don’t really have a kitchen table to eat at. There’s the bar, but they only have one stool and that’s missing right now- probably in his sisters room, actually- so they’re all standing.

 

“Excited to get your freak on tonight, Vax?” Keyleth giggles as she says this and ignores the snort that comes from his sister. 

 

“One, I can’t believe you said get your freak on. Two, if there’s alcohol I’ll be fine. Three, is all the makeup in your room sis?”

 

“What’s wrong with what I said?” Keyleth sounds a little upset but then jumps a little with a blush blooming on her cheeks. He ignores where his sisters hand is and doesn’t reply because then Vex is speaking up.

 

“Tons of alcohol, brother. The most. And yes, I have all the makeup. Why, do you want some?” She grins wickedly at him and he’s glad that he can see both her hands again, although Keyleth’s face is bright pink and there’s a cheshire grin on Pike’s face.

 

“If I’m going, I don’t want to embarrass you.” She frowns at him before her smile is back up but before she can speak, Pike pipes up. 

 

“Vax, please. Like you could embarrass us. If anything that’ll be me. You know I can’t dance!” And this starts off a whole round of bickering and laughter that continues until they’re done and their dishes are stacked neatly in the sink. 

 

He takes a shower, shaves again, lotions up, brushes his teeth, then wraps a towel around his own head. A small grin sits on his face and he’s glad that his sister basically forced him to go along with this. So he dresses in some pyjama pants then knocks on his sisters door.

 

“Are you guys mostly decent?” He calls out.

 

“Yeah, come in!” Pikes calls back to him.

 

So he opens the door and takes in the brightly lit mess that is his sisters room. There’s posters everywhere and a rug with a bunch of cartoon bears drawn on it. They’re all crowded around the mirror that rests against the wall and makeup is scattered around them. They all look beautiful, of course. But their hair is still long and down and boring. He sighs, because of course they didn’t want to do their own hair. 

 

“If I’m doing your hair, you need to get dressed first. And hurry, we have to leave in a hour.” Which isn’t true, they have almost two hours, but he finds it best to give them less time than they have so they actually get to places on time. 

 

“Shit, an hour?” His sister rushes to the bathroom with a bundle of cloth.

 

“Oh no oh no.” Keyleth follows her, then has to run back and pick up her costume.

 

“Ah damn, okay!” Pike just starts stripping where she is and he has to quickly look away. She laughs at him, but continues getting dressed. It’s not until she’s tapping his shoulder he turns back. He can’t help but laugh. 

 

“Really? You all decided to-” and he’s interrupted by the other two running in and then he’s laughing even harder.

 

“You three” he’s gasping a little, “are such fucking nerds!” 

 

The three of them are standing in Hogwarts uniforms- they’re a shorter and tighter than normal, but it’s not too bad. Keyleth and his sister are in Gryffindor colors, and Pike is in Ravenclaw colors. He can’t help the grin that covers his face. And he has to hide behind his hand. 

 

“Oy! Stop laughing, asshole. It’s cute!” Vex is hitting him with a pillow and he forces himself to calm down.

 

“Okay, okay. Damn, stop hitting me! Come on, get in a line. How do you guys want your hair?” And with pushing and shoving and arguments and some more bickering he finally get’s them all situated. He curls his sisters hair then makes it a fake bob, the curls are flying randomly around her head and she seems happy with it, so he moves onto Pikes hair. He just pulls the top back in a loose french braid and adds random little braids down the long waterfall of platinum blond hair. She thanks him then goes back to the mirror to finish her makeup. For Keyleth’s hair, he just straightens it and twists it up into a high ponytail.

 

“So, where is my costume?” 

 

“Oh!” Keyleth jumps up and rummages around the room, before returning with a bag. “Sorry! I should have given that to you before changing.” He grabs it with a smile and leaves to change.

 

It’s only once he has the dress on that he realizes how much shorter it is. Before it had reached past mid-thigh, but now it barely did. He wanted to be embarrassed, really. But when he turns and looks at himself in the mirror he can’t really complain. He looks good in it- well his ass does. And he hopes this confidence lasts to the party. The stockings stop right above the hemline of the dress and if it moves up at all he can see the straps of the garter belt. But, oh. He forgot to buy pasties. Oh well.

 

He leaves the bathroom and hurries to the room because the hour is almost up and he needs to do his hair and put some makeup on before they go. When he walks in all three girls are whistling, and he glares at them.

 

“It’s shorter. Did you really have to make it shorter?” 

 

“Yes! Now hurry, brother. We have to leave soon. Oh, and here.” She tosses a box at him and he catches it. When he opens it there’s a pair of black high-heeled booties. They’re simple, and he can’t help but smile at them. 

 

“Fine. If I must, Vex’ahlia.”

 

“Oh shut up, Vax. I saw that smile.” So he sticks his tongue out at her and finishes getting ready. He ends up just loosely braiding a fishtail down his back and settling the hat on and securing it with some pins. For makeup he just puts some glitter and shimmer to highlight his face and a deep golden liner on his upper lid. 

 

The girls have left the room already and he looks at himself in the mirror, alone. He cautiously admits that he looks good. The heels make his legs look long and toned, his ass is noticeable- as always, and his face looks happy and definitely ready to party. So, he walks out of the room and grabs the rest of his costume. 

 

He was given a fake bow and quiver full of arrows that very helpfully attached to his harness and once he has those he looks at the three girls who are grinning and laughing and joking with one another.

 

“Finally, brother. Let’s go! It’ll take about 40 minutes to drive there, and we have to be there in 30.” She gives him their stuff and with a good-natured roll of the eyes he stuffs them in his messenger bag. She holds Pike’s and Keyleth’s hand and walks out of the apartment. He follows them after making sure all the lights are off and machines are unplugged. A jittery excitement fills his limbs and he grins in anticipation.  
\--------------------------------  
Pike’s their DD, like always. But he drives them there, and the car ride is full of them blasting the radio and screaming songs. Laughter fills every crevice and the smiles thrown around seem to fill the air with a lightness. They stow all the stuff they won’t need in the hidden compartment under his seat and only take in their ID’s and cash. He hands the keys to Pike with a wink and then puts his quiver on his back. 

 

The line to the party isn’t too long, considering it’s a very hard to get into place. It’s not a normal bar venue, it actually only has parties like this on big holidays. It’s called Gilmore’s and typically it’s a place to go for food and live music, but it’s completely transformed during these parties. 

 

“How did you even get us on the list, Pike?”

 

“Oh, you know, some of this and some of that.” She grins at me, “Don’t you worry your cute butt about it, Vax!” Then she’s rushing to the line and he shrugs and follows her. The people in line are all beautiful, and everyone’s wearing a costume that’s slightly too tight to be considered appropriate. 

 

It doesn’t take long until they’re in the front and the big security guy looms over all of us until-

 

“Grog!” Pike’s throwing herself forward and hugging the huge man.

 

“Buddy!” Grog is swinging her around now and they’re talking to each other and over each other before they finally give a final laugh and Grog’s putting Pike down. He hands all of us rainbow bracelets as the entrance thing while still talking to Pike and she doesn’t even introduce us before she’s ushering us in. 

 

“Who was that?” Vex shouts at Pike. Oh parties, always too loud to hear properly.

 

“An old friend. I’ll tell you later!” And Pike’s dragging us to an empty table. The bar is just at the entrance and there’s a trio of grinning bartenders clad in only underwear and cat ears, there’s body paint on them and bright whiskers on their cheeks. 

 

Along the ceiling there are tons of strings that glow, arranged in various shapes and the lights above them shimmer into different shades every once in awhile. The tables are glass, or at least see through and they glitter brightly with the changing colors. There’s a crowd of dancing people farther back and the music that jumps through the speakers is loud and full of tasteful beats that are easy to dance to. 

 

They sit and drink for a while, letting themselves get warm and just as they’re about to go out and dance a white haired guy walks up to their table, he’s covered in some really well done fake gashes and blood and his clothes are ripped but tight. He smiles at them, all charm and grace and then he stumbles and knocks against the table.

 

“Damn it, I knew I shouldn’t have had that last drink.” Even his voice is smooth, although there’s a slight wobble at the end of the sentence.

 

“Hi, can I try again?” He seems to wait for an answer and Pike smiles and nods at him- always the nice one, she is. Although he sees a blush on her face that wasn’t there before. 

 

“I’m Percival… Oh fuck it. I’m Percy!” He waves a little, then continues, “My friend Scanlan dared me to come over here and invite you all to drink with us.” He awkwardly rubs the back of his head. “Um, he also told me to recite some poetry, but I’m afraid I’m a little too drunk for that.”

 

He looks at his sister and she’s grinning at Percy and then she’s wiggling up and away from the table. Keyleth’s hand in hers and Pike following. Vax chugs the last of his drink and wiggles out to follow the now moving line of his friends. 

 

The table they’re led to only has one other person sitting there. He’s rather short, and his hair is left down and wild around his face. He has some crazy sideburns that are probably fake and bright yellow eyes. He’s wearing a v-neck and the chest hair there has to be fake. He grins and that’s when Vax sees the fangs. Ah, werewolf. 

 

“Welcome! I didn’t really think my friend would be able to get you guys here. He’s not the smoothest.” His voice is smooth and even though there’s a lot of shot glasses in front of him, he’s able to speak clearly. 

 

“Well, little werewolf, it’s always fun to socialize.” Vex winks at the man and he moves to make room for all of us. 

 

“The names Scanlan, although you, dear lady, can call me whatever you want.” His voice turns salacious and he winks at Pike as he says this. All she does is laugh prettily at him and introduce herself before turning to Percy and striking up conversation. Scanlan frowns for a moment but then starts to ask the three girls about their costumes. 

 

Feeling pretty tipsy now, and antsy from sitting when there’s great music playing, he decides to go dance. He leans over to whisper to Pike and hands her his quiver and bow.

 

“I’m going to dance. Have fun!” She shouts out a have fun to him as he’s walking away. The table they’re at is pretty far from the dance floor so he takes the time to take a jello shot from one of the half-naked servers walking around and pays him before chugging it down then tossing it in a trash can. There’s so many different costumes. And he’s getting heated looks from different people.

 

The anxiety from possibly being made fun of leaves and as he steps onto the dance floor, he lets go. 

 

The beat from the music guides his movement and it’s almost like he’s gliding and twisting and arching on a cloud. 

 

Then, he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to face the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. He’s taller than Vax, wider and much darker too. He’s dressed in silky loose trousers that are taped down and into slippers. And he’s wearing a deep v-neck tunic thing. There’s necklaces and rings and earrings galore- all golden and shimmering fantastically in the light. The man has a nose ring and there’s dark kohl around his eyes. Glitter also highlights his face. His long hair is pulled back in a bun and there’s beads and glitter tastefully spread throughout the strands.

 

“And what are you supposed to be?” He has to get close to the man, but honestly can’t bring it in himself to mind because damn, the man smells fucking good. 

 

“Some sort of magician. Does it work?” His voice is like warm honey drizzling through the air and it spreads down Vax’s spine. 

 

“Well you certainly look good in it.” He winks at the man and then continues, “I’m Vax. And you are?”

 

“You, darling, can call me Shaun.” He grins at Shaun then turns back around to continue dancing. There’s a moment of no contact, then Shaun is wrapping arms around his waist and dancing right along with him. It feels good, to feel Shaun’s solid heat pressed against him and he lets that comfort and the thuds of the music guide his movements.

 

What had been fun and erratic before was now sensual and almost slow. Shaun’s arms move but at every moment are touching and running along his body. Their hips follow one another and with heat growing in his stomach, Vax rests his head against Shaun and looks up. The man is staring down at him and the ridiculously golden hazel of his eyes is almost boiling with the heat contained in them.

 

Shaun’s head starts to lower when another person bumps into him. 

 

“Vax! Who’s this? Introduce me!” 

 

The moment shatters, but he doesn’t move away from the body behind him.

 

“Sister, don’t be so fucking rude. Go kiss on your girlfriend and leave me alone.” He shoves her away and she pouts at him but he glares at her. Within seconds she sighs and then shouts over her shoulder as she sashays away.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

 

The chest pressed against his back is shaking slightly and when he turns around to face Shaun, he can see that the hazel eyes are glowing in laughter. 

 

“That’s my twin, Vex.”

 

“Nice names, darling. I’m sure people never get those confused.” All he does is wink and Shaun then continue to dance. 

 

It doesn’t take long until everyone else has disappeared and all he feels, hears, sees is Shaun and the deep vibrations coming from the music. Their faces are getting closer and closer until, finally, their lips meet and explore. 

 

For the amount of heat and want in his body, the kiss is slow and almost caring. Hungry, yes, but gentle in its devouring of the other. Shauns hands move until they’re both resting over his ass and when they squeeze, just slightly, he can’t help but moan against the lips on his own. Shaun pulls away then starts to kiss a path down his neck, sucking and biting along the way until he hits a spot that makes his hips jerk in pleasure. Shaun stays at that spot and Vax tries to stay still, he can feel his own half-hard dick rub against Shaun’s and it’s all he can do to not rut against the man like a damn teenager. 

 

Shaun pulls away and whispers into his ear.

 

“You’re so beautiful. As soon as you walked in, I noticed you. It’s impossible not to.” There’s an almost growl underneath Shaun’s voice now and it makes him shiver. 

 

“Is there somewhere we can go? I think I’d like to go somewhere not the dancefloor.” The body against his freezes for a second and then a warm hand is grasping his and pulling him along. They’re at the stairs that are blocked off, but Shaun carelessly walks around it and the bodyguards only nod at him. 

 

Once up the stairs, they’re in a room with a view over the whole bottom floor and there’s a table with a couch right next to it. It’s also much quieter in this room. Within seconds, he’s moved forward and kisses Shaun. He moves his arms up and around the other man’s neck and he’s getting picked up and then gently pressed against the couch. Shaun’s resting over him and the mans hands are just underneath the hem of his dress, but they don’t go further. They’re just grasping and lightly massaging. Shaun’s sucking down his neck again and he know’s there’s going to be so many hickies later. His moans echo in the room and one particularly loud one makes him open his eyes and the sight of the rooms shocks him out of his lustful stupor.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” As soon as he started to speak, Shaun pulls away. His eyes are dilated and his mouth is red and shiny from all the kissing they’ve been doing. His pants are tented and as he looks down at himself he sees that his dress is pushed up almost indecently and his hard cock is very visible underneath his dress.

 

“I apologize. Are you okay?” The voice so similar to molten honey has deepened and become huskier with his arousal and he has to ignore the twitch of his cock. 

 

He moves away and pulls his dress back down. Shaun quickly moves aside and the heat in his eyes has faded to a more concerned look.

 

“I’m sorry if I pushed too far, Vax.” And he does sound regretful, so Vax hurries to speak.

 

“Oh, no. I don’t mind. But, I just make it a rule not to go further than what we just did unless I know a person.” He smiles a little bashfully at Shaun, “And the way we were going, I don’t think I could have stopped if it continued.” Something about the man in front of him called out to Vax in ways that nobody else has before. He feels like there’s a constant bit of static running between them and it’s all he can do to stay sitting as far away from him as he is. 

 

“Of course. Well, what would you like to know?” Shaun smiles at him more freely and the worry in his eyes has been replaced with a soft kind of wonder and excitement.

 

Looking into the hazel eyes before him, Vax can only feel gratitude for his sister for making him come to this party. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” And it might be childish, but that’s the only question he can think of right now. 

 

“Purple.” Shaun is smiling easily at him and there’s butterflies fluttering around in his stomach because of having that gaze directed solely on him. “How about yours, Vax?” 

 

“Blue.” And they spend the next hour talking about everything and nothing. It goes by so quickly, and the space that had been between them disappeared and he’s basically sitting on Shaun’s lap by now. He looks at the clock and frowns, this is around when they all said they’d meet at the front to leave. 

 

“It’s time for me to leave. I have to go wait out front for my friends.” And now he’s looking away, hesitant and afraid that the man he’s currently sitting on won’t want to see him again.

 

“Well, come on, then Vax. Introduce me!” It’s a bold statement, and rather forward, but there’s nothing in him that wants to deny Shaun the pleasure of meeting his friends. So he stands up and pulls Shaun with him.

 

“Let’s hope they don’t scare you off!” And with that, hand in hand, they make their way down the stairs- Shaun grabbing a coat from a wall hanger at the top of the stairs- and through the still dancing crowd until they finally make it outside. Only Pike is there and she waves at him when she sees him. He shivers as soon as the cool air hits him but before he can make his way to Pike a coat is thrown over his shoulders. It smells like lavender and rain and is so warm and he can’t help but turn around and give Shaun a quick kiss in thanks. 

 

“So, Vax, tell me who this is!” Pike is grinning and there’s a happy sparkle in her eyes.

 

“This is Shaun,” he hits the man with his hip, “And this is Pike.” They greet each other and making some small talk when he feels someone jump on his back. Rolling his eyes he lets go of Shaun’s hand and braces himself a little better.

 

“That was fucking rude, sister.”

 

“You can’t blame me! I thought you weren’t going to be coming home tonight!” He blushes, because it was a very close call, and then he hears a small chuckle to the side. He drops his sister and grins in triumph as she stumbles and almost falls.

 

“Sister, this is Shaun.” He grabs Shaun’s hand again and turns them both around. “This is Vex and Keyleth.” They both wave and Shaun says hello. It’s a little awkward, but then they’re all talking about the new friends they made and how they’re going to meet up tomorrow for some coffee. The three girls are gossiping again so he turns to Shaun and smiles a little shyly up at him.

 

“It was really fun.”

 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Shaun winks at him. And the girls are trying to drag him off but he shakes his arm free and takes a pen from his sisters small purse she refuses to go anywhere without. She huffs at him but there’s a teasing lilt to her smile.

 

“Here, let me give you my number.” Shaun easily lets Vax turn his hand over and lift his sleeve up. He writes his number clearly and dark against the skin. Labeling it with his name and a smiley face. “There, text me soon!” He smiles up at Shaun again.

 

“Absolutely, darling.” And Shaun’s leaning down to kiss him again then he’s being pulled away by Pike and Keyleth. He waves and then has to turn around and walk normally. He shakes his arm free again and grips the collar of the coat and pulls it to his face, sinking into the warmth and scent emanating from it. 

 

The car is freezing when they get in, but Pike has the heater on and he just pulls the coat closer to him. They all take out their phones and wallet from the secret compartment and the radios blasting again and his heart is warm and full in a way it hasn’t been in a long time. 

 

When he unlocks his phone he sees a text message.

 

 _It’s Shaun.  
I can’t wait to see you again._

 

He has to hide his face from the heat bursting across his cheeks before saving the number to his phone. 

 

**Soon. :)**

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get it, Vex is Harry Potter, Keyleth is Ginny and Pike is Luna. I thought it would be cute!


End file.
